


Cold

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: On a particularly chill winter, Draco takes interest in y/n- offering his sweater to her, whenever she felt cold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 33





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

Hogsmeade felt colder than usual this evening. You walked along with friends tiredly as they went from shop to shop. You didn’t hate shopping but the winter was making it unbearable. You had forgot to bring a sweater because you were in a hurry. You wrap you arms around yourself to bring a little warmth but it didn’t help much.

You look up from the ground to see that you had lost your friends. You let out a groan of frustration. Your first instinct was to immediately return to Hogwarts but felt too tired and a little hungry so you decided to grab something to eat first. You walked inside Honeydukes and picked up a few candies that you liked.

There were quite a few familiar faces around you but decided to spend time alone instead. Somewhere during deciding what to buy and observing the people, you didn’t notice the platinum blond standing in front of you. You looked up and let out a shaky yelp when you see the boy staring at you intently.

Draco Malfoy didn’t know what took over him when he walked towards the (y/h/h) girl. She looked alone and maybe he really wanted to talk to her. “Hello, (y/l/n).” He said after he heard you yelp. “Are you alone? Can’t see your friends around.”

“Malfoy,” You nod. “Can’t see yours either.”

“Maybe I just wanted to hangout with you,” He shrugged.

“Did you now?” You raised one if your eyebrows.

“Yes, would you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” You sigh.

Here’s the thing, you liked Draco. Liked him ever since the yule ball but there was no way he’d like you back, right? You tried to keep your crush hidden and were successful; that is, until now. You hoped you wouldn’t say anything that make him dislike you but a heart of your heart was filled with joy. You were finally going to spend some time with the boy you’ve always liked. What better than that?

You exited the shop alongside Draco. The outside air made shivers run down your spine and you regretted not bringing a coat even more. The boy seemed to noticed this and wanted to help you. “(y/n), you can always borrow my coat if you’re feeling cold,” he suggested.

“No, thank you. I think I can manage,” You said despite you heart telling you accept it. You didn’t know what went through your head and cursed at it for refusing to accept Draco’s offer.

Draco on the other hand, felt rather hurt. He wanted to keep you warm and maybe even see how you looked in his jacket but kept quite because it was the first time you two were spending time alone. Also, he was a little worried you wouldn’t want to hangout with him if he pushed too far.

On your way to Hogwarts, you really enjoyed your conversation with him. Surprisingly, he was sweet and pleasant to talk to. Your crush on him grew more. You tried to deny it because you were just friends, right?

Much to yours and Draco’s dismay, you arrived at the school and it was time to part ways.

“See you later?” He said with a hopeful smile.

“Of course,” You didn’t think your actions and placed a small peck on his cheek. Heat rose on your cheeks and his were already red. You spun around and rushed to your common room, leaving the Slytherin prince stunned behind you.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It was the day Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were playing Quidditch against each other. You sat on one of the benches supporting your friend who was playing. It was cold and you didn’t were a sweater. Again. This time around, it wasn’t because you had forgotten. You simply decided to leave without it because all of yours, needed a wash and you didn’t feel like wearing a dirty sweater.

You asked one of your friends to let you borrow a sweater of hers and she agreed. But it turns out that she had kept it deep inside her messy wardrobe and needed a little time finding it. She had told you to wait at the grounds and she’d be there in no time. So here you were, waiting for you friend to appear before the game begun.

You looked around your surroundings only to find Draco Malfoy a little away from you. To your surprise, he looked at you and your eyes met for a brief second before you decided to look away. What was he doing here? You looked at him once more only to realise that he was walking your way.

“Fancy seeing you, (y/n).” He said once he reached you.

“You too, Malfoy. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to watch Gryffindor lose.” He said, which only made you roll your eyes. It wasn’t exactly a lie though. The main reason he decided to come to the quidditch game, was because he knew you were going to be here to support your friends. He wanted to see you again but didn’t have a reason to. Now he did- and he would hate to miss it.

The air swept through your skin and there were visible goosebumps on your arms. Draco seemed to notice it and instantly wanted to help you. He had bought an extra sweater with him just in case he met you and you got cold. That’s exactly what was happening. He thanked the universe for being on his side today.

“(y/n), I have an extra sweater in my bag.” He continued, “You look like you’re in need of one and I don’t mind giving it to you.”

Since your last encounter with him, you cursed at yourself for not accepting and if anything like that was to ever happen again, you wouldn’t refuse. You were determined to accept this time and opened your mouth to say, “Of cou-”

“(y/n)! I found the sweater!” Your friend ran towards you. “Merlin, I’m sorry it took so long.” She said once she caught her breath. At that exact moment, you really wished murder was legal. If it was, then she wouldn’t be standing here. And Draco wished the same. You both looked at her with a mean glare. “What? Why are you two looking at me like that?” She asked cluelessly.

“It’s nothing,” you sighed. “Thank you for letting me borrow your sweater.” You say with a slight smile. You turned around to see Draco but he was already retreating back to his previous sit. With a heavy heart you contemplated on walking up to him but did not since the match had already begun.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Your last period had been free so you decided to spend the afternoon near the black lake with your favourite book. You sat on grass with your back resting on the tree. It wasn’t very cold so you kept your sweater in case you needed it.

Ten minutes into the book and you heard the footsteps of someone walking towards you. You looked up to find Draco. “Hello, (y/n).” He greets you.

“Hi, Draco.” You said, giving him a kind smile.

“I didn’t expect to see you in here.”

“I could tell you the same things,”

“I had a free period.”

“Oh, me too.”

“Good to know that I have some company from now.”

“Can’t say the same.”

“You hurt me, love.” He fake gasped. You heart jumped at the nickname but you decided to ignore it.

You two stay there under the tree, talking about everything that you could think of, never wanting the conversation to end. Somewhere between talking and admiring the view from the lake, your eyes met. Neither of you were talking, you both were looking at each other with an intent look.

“Why do you have to look at me like that?” He whispered. “It’s making me weak, please stop.”

“Like what?”

“You know what I mean, (y/n).” He said dangerously. “You’re still doing it.”

“Then make me stop.” It didn’t take him even a second to pull you in a deep, passionate kiss. You hands found their way into his hair and he pulled you on his lap, one of his hands around your waist and the other on your cheek, keeping you steady. You sigh into his mouth and he pulls back starting to leave small kisses on your jaw and collarbone. You let out a gasp as he start sucking on the same spot.

You both noticed that it had start to get dark so you pulled away despite your heart yearning for more. You at the way Draco looked at your neck, he had a smirk on his face. “What did you do?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing,” He said with a mischievous smile.

“You didn’t leave a love bite, did you?” You asked, your eyes shocked.

“I may or may not have,” He casually shrugged.

“Draco Malfoy, I’m going to kill you!” You exclaimed.

“You can’t kill your own boyfriend!”

“Try me- wait, when did you become my boyfriend?” You tried hiding the blush on your cheek but failed.

“From this exact moment. Besides, you have a reason to wear my sweater now.”


End file.
